<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boop The Snoot by Skepticalix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653135">Boop The Snoot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skepticalix/pseuds/Skepticalix'>Skepticalix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>(But no despair because fuck that), I have no idea how to tag leave me alONE, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Buddy of mine wrote this, Fluff, Gay Panic, Ice Skating, M/M, NOT MY WORK AAAAAAAA, aaaaaaaaaaaaaa, kokichi cant skate for shit, new to ao3 bls dont kill me, not my work, okay thats it, oumasai, shuichi is s m o o t h</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skepticalix/pseuds/Skepticalix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>HC that Oma can't skate for shit...and shenanigans ensue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Notably gay shenanigans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boop The Snoot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“H...How the fuck do you DO that?!” Kokichi choked out as he panickily gripped the railing of the rink for dear life, watching Shuichi in shock. Shuichi looked up from a perfect figure-8, chuckling slightly at the sight. And then it dawned on him. “Ouma-kun...you don’t know how to skate?” With a pout, Kokichi looked away, slightly flushed. “H-Hey! I can too!” With a mock-angry “hmpf”, he continued on proudly,” And very well, at that! In fact, I bet I could skate better than youuu! Nishishishi~! Once, I won an ice skating competition in the OLYMPICS, didja know~?”, Kokichi gloated, gesturing wildly while telling so. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shuichi couldn’t help but be distracted by the stars dancing in Kokichi’s eyes, purple as the hyacinths of spring dappled in sunlight. And his cute little cheeks, dusted with pink from the cold, just like his button nose. B...Boop it. Wait, what?! ...Boop his nose. W-What? Nooo, that’d be-Boop. And before Shuichi could take into account what he was doing, he was gracefully skating over the ice over to a still-fumbling Kokichi, and then...booping his cute little nose with one gloved finger as snow danced over the rink. Kokichi let out a surprised yelp, quickly taking hold of Shuichi’s hand in his warm ones. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was silence...broken by a small squeal. Kokichi, coming out of shock, was met with a bright red stammering Shuichi, who was sure his heart beat could be heard miles away. He’s...too cute...Hh- Kokichi blinked once. Embarrassed, he attempted to skate away, letting go of his lifeline, the railing; only to, with a small “oof”, fall backwards...into Shuichi’s arms. More silence. And then Shuichi gay-panicked, covering his profusely flushed face, “Aa…”-oH WAIT, YOU LET GO OF HI-Oh. Shuichi had caught Kokichi AGAIN...in a dip. All while this was happening, Kokichi was slowly but surely being colored a bright red, and without warning, pulled Shuichi in for a kiss on the cheek. Shuichi opened his mouth like a goldfish, open close. “Eep!” and with a start, dropped a giggling, laughing Kokichi onto the ice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The End I’m Tired &lt;3</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was NOT my work, my friend can't post this on here, so skadoosh! Did it for her! Hope you enjoyed or something doodoodoodoo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>